Memories
by AtobeLover
Summary: Memories are worth a lot. Especially if they're memories created by Atobe and Ryoma. Atobe discovers photos of their relationship and harks back to when it all happened. Mainly Royal Pair but is OT6 *Yukimura*. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Memories

By: AtobeLover

Summary: Memories are worth a lot. Especially if they're memories created by Atobe and Ryoma.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. Sadly, I don't.

* * *

Ryoma was sleeping in Atobe's bed while the narcissist took a shower. Atobe got out and surveyed the scene before him. Smiling regally and somewhat regretting the shower, he became sentimental. 'Hey, brat, wake up. Wake UP.' He sat near the edge of the bed and poked and prodded him and took off his cap and blackmailed him using Karupin.

'Asshole. Let me sleep, damn it.'

'What happened to the "mada mada dane"?'

'Mada mada dane.'

'Ore-sama is not laughing.'

Atobe was rewarded with a cheap girly floundering imitation of his words from a thoroughly-pissed tennis super rookie.

'Ore-sama is not laughing now, either.'

'I didn't expect you to. Shut up.'

'What happened to the—'

Ryoma was SO ticked. He pushed himself up. Kissed Atobe before he could complete his sentence. Said a few loving words ("I will _kill_ you and then _burn_ you and hire a few guys to _toss _your ashes in the rat-infested areas of this town if you wake me up now."), and then rested his head back on the fluffy pillows.

'Ouch.'

Then Atobe's eye fell on a certain drawer he had never opened since last March. He was bored, Ryoma the Recalcitrant XVI was refusing to rouse, and he never had a taste for feeding and playing around with cats like his lover did.

He got up and walked toward the drawer. It was the first one in the second column of drawers in his study desk (although it was actually used for far naughtier purposes).

He grasped the handle and pulled. The drawer budged open and Atobe was surprised like hell. Then he remembered. 'Fuji…'

The contents of the drawer were PHOTOS. Of him and Ryoma. Taken by Fuji. He remembered that it was Fuji's present for them on their 2nd anniversary of getting (and somehow being) together.

He took the photos out and returned to his place on the bed. He made himself comfortable (ordered fifteen maids to clean the place up and make him a cold coffee, complete with ice cream and froth and ice) and then when it was all over, he inserted a straw into the coffee (which had come with a big piece of Hershey's dark chocolate speared through with a toothpick) and started browsing the photos.

The first photo was of them kissing. On top of a precariously high branch (Ryoma's favourite sleep place, other than Atobe's lap and bed). Well, not exactly _kissing _the usual way_._ Ryoma was close to falling down, Atobe was doing everything to hold him up, while his legs were wrapped around the tree trunk.

Memories are of infinite genres…

* * *

**When They First Got Together: Memory #1**

Atobe was yawning because Jirou was yawning. Atobe was yawning because he was sure the cocky brat was asleep high up in a tree somewhere. Atobe was yawning because there was nothing to do at Seigaku.

Tezuka approached him. 'Atobe-kun.'

'Drop the –kun, Tezuka.'

Tezuka raised a slight eyebrow. 'Atobe.'

'Ore-sama commands you to speak, imbecile.' Now everyone was familiar with _this _side of the (Freaking Arrogant, Crazy, Self-Loving) King.

'Where's Ryoma?'

'How the purple heavens is ore-sama supposed to know? He _is _a member after all of your worthless team.'

'Yes, Atobe, but the fact remains that you _are _ in love with him, and I know that you keep tabs on his location all the time. So you and your bodyguard are always in the street tennis courts in the evening, and I have personally seen you lurking around the tennis shops which are around the corner from Ryoma's house.'

Atobe sputtered. 'Ore-sama!? Ore-sama is not in love with that stupid cocky brat who's too small for his sneakers—'

'Big for his boots, Atobe, get your idioms right.' Truth be told, Tezuka detested people who used idioms. And used them incorrectly.

'He isn't big, and ore-sama hasn't seen him wearing boots, even at the formal ceremonies he rarely goes to. Ore-sama is always around him and—'

Tezuka pushed his glasses up his nose, much in the fashion of Inui when he and his latest version of bug poison were flitting around from teammate to freshmen.

And with that Atobe was cornered. Shit.

'So, where is he?'

'Kabaji is not my bodyguard.'

'Where is he? It is time for our dual practice with your team.'

'He's in a tree at the end of your tennis courts. Third branch on the right.' Atobe said resignedly. Where did Tezuka acquire such a power?

Tezuka hid a small smile. 'Can you please get him?'

'Yes.'

Atobe tried to grab at what arrogance he had left and … left the grounds to fetch his unrequited love.

'Thanks, Kunimitsu.' Fuji said from behind Tezuka.

'Nothing.' Tezuka said, receiving a kiss from his lover.

He noticed the camera in Fuji's hands as he followed Atobe.

***

Atobe was walking alone for the first time in days. Kabaji usually was like his shadow, but today Atobe was shadowless.

He walked toward the exact Ryoma-inhabited tree, full of misery.

'Brat.' He called. He shook away his desolation and brought back his narcissistic arrogance.

'Fuck off.'

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?' No one told a swear word to Atobe Keigo. No one, not even fuckers like Ryoma. Although, Atobe mused, to him, Ryoma wasn't a fucker.

He started climbing the tree. To hell with his dignity, he wouldn't let the brat get away with telling him to "fuck off". Like he would actually do that. Like he would do what Ryoma told him.

The diva who hadn't ever put his foot on a place higher than his bed was incompetently trying to best a tree.

Somehow the epitome of arrogance managed to scale the branches to the one which Ryoma had made his bed.

'Oi! Brat! PontaBoy!' He shook Ryoma's shoulder. He knew he was in love with the prodigy; it stunned him that he was touching – TOUCHING – RYOMA ECHIZEN. But then, nothing could stun him more than his own beauty.

'What is it, duffer?' Ryoma opened his eyes and sat up, manoeuvring himself so that now he was sitting normally on the branch.

'Don't you dare call ore-sama a duffer, you peasant! You should be snivelling at my feet in gratitude!' Atobe declared. He too sat on the branch (un)regally.

'Now who would want to do that?' Ryoma mumbled.

'Ore-sama heard that.'

'Only you would be stupid enough to think it wasn't meant to be that way. Mada mada dane. Why are you here?'

'Tezuka called.'

'Oh. Dual practice. Right. Now get off the damn tree so I can go.'

Atobe looked down. He looked toward the trunk. He saw no way down. 'No. Ore-sama demands we be here for some more time.'

'Just admit you can't get down from the tree, Keigo.'

Ohhhhh. Ryoma called Atobe by his first name.

'Ore-sama can.'

'Why don't you, then?'

'Ore-sama doesn't want to.'

'Listen, Keigo, I swear if I don't get to TENNIS practice with two minutes I will push you from this tree. You can fall to your death.'

Atobe didn't think Ryoma was serious. So he didn't do anything until Ryoma put two hands on his shoulder and back, applying considerable pressure. Atobe slid downward.

'OH SHIT ECHIZEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU IMBECILE?' Atobe screamed, hugging the tree. Ryoma's eyes were murderous. 'You are keeping me from tennis, Keigo, and I carry out my threats seriously.'

Who knew the PontaBoy was such a tennis freak?

Atobe couldn't think of a way to distract the tennis rookie. So he (against his better judgement) kissed him. And to his surprise Ryoma kissed him back. They kissed for a while. Atobe hoped this wasn't one of Fuji's brilliantly-orchestrated pranks. Then Ryoma pulled away. 'Thanks. I wanted to do that for a while.'

'What?' Atobe asked stupidly.

'I love you. That is why I wanted to kiss you. Now I've got my wish. That means I won't have any pangs of conscience when I push you off----KARUPIN!' He started sliding off himself.

Atobe rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of Ryoma (with his legs still hugging the tree like no tomorrow). Ryoma clung to him. Atobe said, 'When you're about to die the last word you can think of is the name of your freaking cat?'

'My cat is not a freaking cat. It's a Himalayan cat.' Here, Ryoma's immaturity came into effect.

Atobe rolled his eyes again. Ryoma looked away. And Atobe kissed Ryoma again. This time they didn't stop. Not for a while.

Another victory for Fuji the matchmaker/photographer.

***

In the end the mother hen of Seigaku, Oishi, looked like he'd have a heart attack if Atobe and Ryoma didn't show up soon. So he nagged everyone into searching for the duo. And it turned out they were harmlessly sitting on a tree and making out like the apocalypse wiped out tennis tomorrow.

Of course the juvenile Eiji pulled up a rhyme from somewhere. 'Atobe and Ryoma sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

Kaidoh and Momo couldn't stop blushing. Kawamura had mysteriously vanished. The rest were trying to figure out a way to get them down.

Finally they had to call the local fire brigade. 'Hello, two idiots are stuck in a tree because after the second one got up he couldn't get back down.' Oshitari hissed furiously into his phone.

Atobe yelled, 'Who the hell are you calling an idiot!? KABAJI climb up here! Ore-sama desires some Pinacolada!'

'Who the heck are you kidding, duffer?' Ryoma cried.

'If Kabaji put one hand on a branch he'd bring the whole tree down on us all!' Eiji screamed.

Jirou just looked on and said, 'Hey, nice place for sleeping.' He tried getting on but everyone rose as a mass tsunami wave and pulled him away from the tree.

When the truck arrived, and Atobe and Ryoma got down to much chastising from Ryuzaki Sumire and Sakuno (although Sakuno mostly brandished her polite-angry words at Atobe – she didn't know how arrogant and stupid he was) and Tomoka ("You blah could blah have blah died blah ugh blah"), everything was in chaos. Somehow the school people got to know something happened in the tennis courts and then there was nothing but noise as everyone crowded around.

Ryoma and Atobe looked at each other. Tezuka off to the side was pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly acquiring a mirgraine, and Oishi flitted around them like a dragonfly. At least he didn't cluck.

'Want to make them shut up?' Ryoma offered. 'Buy me a Ponta later.'

'Gladly.' Atobe grinned. And he swooped down on Ryoma and suddenly everyone was treated to the view of an arrogant idiot and a cocky brat making out passionately.

Tomoka had immediately started bawling her eyes out. Sakuno was the perfect image of a princess who discovered her prince preferred men. And Ryuzaki Sumire popped an aspirin and gave one to Tezuka, who stoically and gracefully accepted it. Inui scribbled, scribbled, and people wondered what he was writing. Maybe the angles at which they kissed, probability of it turning into something more in the next ten seconds, something like that.

Or maybe he was just pretending to write about the kiss, but really concocting the recipe for his next bottle of cockroach acid.

Eiji immediately cried, 'Want to kiss Oishi like this!' And then the hen was chased by the cat.

Feathers flew. No doubt about that.

What FINALLY happened: The Hyotei team was bullied into seven hours of running laps by a thoroughly pissed Atobe ("Come on, Captain, we're not homophobes, and anyway, we were a better choice than the brat" or "We could have had a Hyotei team-some! But no; you had to go consort with the enemy"). The Seigaku team was ignored by a thoroughly pissed Ryoma ("Hey O-chibi how was the kiss? Did you like it? O-chibi? O-chibi? O-CHIBI!" or "Ryoma could you spit into this test tube I am making a new aphrodisiac and you look like a good kisser").

* * *

Atobe glanced at Ryoma. He was still sleeping. He shook his head and moved on to the next photo, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Edited... because Ryoma's not that crude._**

* * *

Atobe blinked. He looked at the next photo. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw, recollecting the painful memories.

Ryoma was crushing Atobe's foot under a table in an expensive café, and just in the corner Atobe could see the boring Seigaku regulars with that bouncy cat-boy…

* * *

**When They First Went Out: Memory #2**

Ryoma was having a match with his captain. Everyone had crowded around to watch Tezuka and Ryoma play.

This wasn't like any other match. It wasn't like Arai against Horio (where the results were decided in the first serve as Horio ran off the court) and it wasn't like Inui against Katsuo (again, the Data Master II prevails as Katsuo's racket is knocked out of his hand by Inui's weakest return yet).

It was like Atobe versus Yukimura. But, then, he's never really had a match with the Child of God so no one can really use it as comparison… except for the fact that Atobe versus Yukimura is something to be seen all over the world.

Speaking of Atobe, who was the guy walking over to the grounds?

No prizes for guessing the giant behind him.

'Ryoma!' Atobe called cheerily. 'Ore-sama wants to say something to you!'

From where Atobe was, he heard very, very audible groans as everyone flew from Court A, where Atobe could see Ryoma playing Tezuka.

As he entered the court, shrouded in Kabaji's shadow, he saw a few – let's say a lot of – girls ogling him from the corner. That could NOT be the Seigaku girls' teams. Hell, they didn't even have one.

'RYOMA!' He yelled as soon as he touched the netting of Court A.

Echizen ignored him. 'ECHIZEN, YOU BRAT—'

'Mada mada dane, Monkey King.'

That's it. Echizen was going to DIE. Atobe ordered Kabaji to stay where he was. Then he strolled inside and snuck up on the split-stepping tennis prince.

'Atobe!' Ryoma screamed, abandoning his match with Tezuka (who was later pulled away by Fuji). 'Give my cap back!'

'Who are you kidding?' Atobe handed the cap to Kabaji who raised it above his head.

That was quite unnecessary. He could've just held it up, because even if Ryoma jumped with his hand outstretched he'd reach only Kabaji's elbow and a little bit above that. There _were_ thirty-nine centimetres between them, after all.

For a few minutes, Ryoma bounced. Atobe hung back and watched with smug glee. He could hear a couple of sniggers from the corners of the tennis ground.

'Monkey King, give me my cap back or I promise, no bed activities for a month—'

'Let's go out on a date.' Atobe said. He was very well aware of the fact that everyone (though in hiding) was watching them warily and Fuji had a camcorder in case they decided to _do something_ here.

'Mada mada. Give me my cap back and we'll see.' Ryoma jumped in vain. Frankly, Kabaji was getting bored. Like he wasn't all the time.

Atobe said, 'Go on a date with me and I'll give you your hazardous-to-fashion cap back.'

'Fine!'

Kabaji allowed Ryoma to swipe his cap back.

***

'What will you have, sir?' A pretty waitress approached them. The two were sitting at a window table and Ryoma had a protective hand on his cap, in case Atobe snagged it away for something else.

'Café au Lait.' Atobe answered. Damn, he knew his coffees. The waitress smiled at him. 'Very well. And for the little boy?'

Ryoma glared at her. 'Plain Ponta.'

'Very well.' Now the waitress was in a hurry to get away from the white-capped murderer, even though his companion was so handsome.

Ryoma turned his head away from the retreating waitress to look at Atobe shaking in silent laughter. 'Way to go for your first introduction to a waitress at a café.' Atobe laughed.

'Shut up.' Ryoma snapped. 'Do I honestly look like a little boy?'

'Hmmm, yes!'

Ryoma glared even more. They were both in their respective school uniforms and people were stealing glances at them occasionally. 'Oh, you and ore-sama make such a good pair…' Atobe breathed, leaning in.

Ryoma leaned away. 'Mada mada dane.'

Atobe was soon bored. Did it take so long to prepare a coffee? And Ponta was ready as soon as you popped the can and poured the gunk into a glass.

He rubbed his leg against Ryoma's. 'Ryo-chan…' He said slowly. 'Let's… _do _something.'

He received a swift kick where it really hurt as the waitress came toward them with their order.

'Your Café au Lait, monsieur,' The waitress tinkled with laughter as she set down the cup, and so did Atobe, 'And your Ponta, sir.' She put the glass of the purple liquid in front of Ryoma.

Then she left. Atobe looked at Ryoma and was surprised to see discord on his face. 'What's the matter?'

'You flirted with her.' Ryoma accused.

'Yes, yes ore-sama did.'

'Who are you on a date with? Me or her?'

'Her.'

'Fine then, I'm going to ask Sanada out soon.'

'Don't you dare, brat.'

They finished their respective drinks (although Atobe took a lot more time – he wanted to piss Ryoma off) and then Atobe paid (and Ryoma allowed him to) and they left the café.

'Were you jealous?' Atobe asked Ryoma. Unknown to them, the Hyotei and Seigaku regulars were following them around sneakily. Kabaji was banned from his "Usu", Kikumaru was banned from his "Nya", and Kawamura was banned from his "BURNING!"… although nobody had given him a racket yet.

'What do you think?' Ryoma said, pulling his cap down.

'Ah, Ryoma was jealous!' Atobe proclaimed to the whole world. People ignored him. The males, anyway, while the females were too busy fantasizing about him and his hotness to bother about his words.

Somewhere in their vicinity, the Seigaku team's mouths dropped. Even the usually-stone-faced Tezuka had surprise on his face.

'Keigo—' Ryoma realized he had used Atobe's first name.

'Yes? Ore-sama commands you to speak.'

'Let's play tennis.'

'If the brat says so.'

'Monkey King.'

They walked on, and somewhere along the road their hands clasped together. Sweet moments.

***

Fuji said, 'Saa… now I've got three hundred-thirty pictures of their date.'

'Lemme see!' Kikumaru jumped on Fuji. Fuji smiled, awaiting the next events.

There was a cough from beside Fuji and Kikumaru. Kikumaru turned to see Tezuka, who fixed him with a stony glower.

'Ah, Captain, sorry, sorry!' Kikumaru got off Fuji before someone could say "jealous" and bowed a million times. Oishi said, 'Eiji, behave.' He was seething too. Really, Kikumaru was so insensitive.

'I love you!' Eiji kissed Oishi out of the blue. Everyone turned to look at them with utter shock.

'We're focusing on Atobe and Echizen here! Next time, Oishi, Kikumaru.' Momoshiro grinned while Kaidoh and Kawamura blushed like hell, regretting even coming along. They could've done their homework instead.

***

Atobe was losing, 4-3. Ryoma was good. And Ryoma's clothes were distracting.

Sometimes he wondered whether Ryoma was flexing purposely to bring his clothes up in that way.

As if Ryoma was reading his mind, he smirked. 'In your dreams.' He did his famous Twist serve, and Atobe returned it. Ryoma managed to get it past the narcissist, who in turn swore as he lost another point.

'Imbecile!'

In the end, Atobe lost, 6-3.

He approached the net, and so did Ryoma. They shook hands and then Atobe pulled Ryoma to him, the net still between them. 'Ore-sama loves you.' He mumbled in Ryoma's ear and then kissed him. With the passionate way Ryoma reacted, Atobe understood he felt the same. So the brat felt for something other than tennis, the poison he loved to drink and his cat. He wondered whether Fuji was stalking them again.

Someone sneezed.

Atobe broke the kiss and looked at the shaking clump of bushes. He signalled to Ryoma to give him the ball.

He flung the ball up into the air, and then hit it straight toward the bushes.

Like a disturbed beehive, everyone swarmed out of the bushes, mumbling and screaming. They made straight for the duo. In the midst of the fray Atobe caught a few words – 'Bastard!' 'You're the imbecile, not us…' 'Only peasants hit the ball at us.' 'You self-loving f—'

'Are you going to stalk us like this everytime we do something? Are you going to watch us have sex too?' Ryoma's voice drifted above everyone and he was rewarded with vehement protests. 'We're not perverts!'

'Hmm, yeah, you aren't… Mada mada dane...' Ryoma straightened his cap and began walking out of there.

'HEYYY!' Everyone roared at him. Honestly, they were attracting quite a few eyes, what with Tezuka standing glued to Fuji in case the feline tennis player decided to jump his boyfriend again. He needn't have worried, though, Eiji was too busy trying to kiss Oishi who was blowing him off every chance he got.

Atobe shook his head. The Hyotei regulars buzzed around him – "Still don't want the Hyotei teamsome?" "We asked you before, aren't we a better choice than that little boy?"

***

Ryoma was again ignoring his teammates. After Inui requested his blood for YET another aphrodisiac.

He was lying on a bench, trying to sleep, when he found himself in a shadow. Atobe and Tezuka glanced at him. 'Hey, brat.' Atobe smirked. Tezuka looked at him. 'Echizen, get up.'

'Yes, captain.' Ryoma got up, ignoring Atobe, who looked miffed.

'Brat, ore-sama greeted you. Greet ore-sama back.'

'Hmm… go away, Atobe.' Then Ryoma turned away from him and accompanied Tezuka.

One…

Two…

Three…

'YOU FUCKING IMBECILE, YOU PEASANT HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ORE-SAMA LIKE THIS—YOU—' Atobe was interrupted only when Ryoma made a rude hand gesture at him.

That day Hyotei and Seigaku were in an uproar over Atobe's flattened ego and Echizen's aloofness.

***

Atobe stared at the picture for a long time. 'Ryoma.' He shook the brat awake. 'Remember our first date?'

'Mada.. mada..... .... dan--' Ryoma nodded off again before he could complete his sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that by checking the summary of this story you have realized that this is now an OT6 (Yukimura) story. I had put up a poll but only two people voted so I closed it (I wanted to post the third chapter so I decided to use the then-current results of the poll). It will go in this order - Royal Pair, then Sanada, Fuji/Tezuka, and lastly Yukimura. Please review because reviews make my year (literally - then I don't get depressed) and also, I hope none of the characters are OOC. If you find anything wrong with any of the chapters, please leave the corrections in your review (with some nice comments *blush*) or feel free to PM me. Flames are (probably) ... okay.**

**If you are against this story turning into an OT6 from a Royal Pair fanfic, I am sorry - I will not edit this chapter. Or any other ones.**

**Enjoy! *and review***

**

* * *

**

Atobe closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The door opened and Sanada came in. 'Why is he sleeping again?' He asked in that deep voice of his. Atobe said, 'That's how he rolls. Brat, wake up, Sanada's here.' Ryoma raised his head. 'Mada mada, Black Cap.' Sanada kissed him slightly, and then kissed Atobe. 'What are these?' He asked.

Atobe said, 'Photos of our relationship. They don't mainly feature you, Syuusuke, Kunimitsu or Seiichi. Remember we were the first ones to get together? On our anniversary Syuusuke gifted us these. While you idiots didn't even realize there was an anniversary for ore-sama and Ryoma.'

Sanada shrugged. Then he lifted Ryoma, sat beside Atobe, and then laid the still-sleeping boy across their laps. 'You look very angry in this.'

'Of course – at that time we were the only ones in this relationship, and we were fighting over you.'

The next photo was of them shouting at each other.

* * *

**Their First Fight: Memory #3**

It was their umpteenth tennis match. It was the first time Ryoma didn't want to play tennis. And of course, Atobe wouldn't do with that. He was adamant that Ryoma _had _to play against him so he could understand just how unskilled he was against Mr. Rich-Arrogant-Narcissistic-Bastard.

'Mada mada dane.' Ryoma said slowly, stroking the back of Karupin's ears. Karupin mewled softly. Atobe's mind flew into the gutter with that one sound. 'Ryoma...' He murmured softly. 'Are you sure you don't want to see ore-sama's sexiness in a tennis court?' He put on his best seductive voice. Ryoma was sitting on the carpeted floor along with his cat, and now Atobe got off the bed, and crawled on all fours toward his koibito. Of course it damaged his pride and ego but he hadn't played tennis for a while now, and being a tennis freak like Ryoma, he wanted to play at any cost, even if it was the destruction of his vanity. Pride screwed to hell.

'I don't get seduced by idiots like you, Monkey King. You don't know how to seduce people.' Ryoma said, smiling as Karupin jumped up on his shoulders and licked his cheek.

Atobe reckoned he was right. Because people fell for him as soon as they saw his sexily-smirking face... so he'd thought he didn't need to learn the art of seduction fully.

He was wrong about that. And pissed off by Karupin. 'HEY! You – you cat, licking his cheek is ORE-SAMA'S job, you get what ore-sama says?!'

Karupin meowed loudly, scurrying to the far side of Ryoma, who glowered at Atobe. 'Don't scare my cat.'

'He licked your cheek!' Atobe accused.

'Only you would get jealous of a CAT.' Ryoma said. He rolled his eyes.

'What's the name of that hyperactive bandage-face you have on your peasant team?'

'Eiji-senpai would never lick my cheek. Oishi-sempai's cheek, yes, but not mine.'

'But he embraces you!' Atobe was grabbing at straws.

'... Jealous Monkey King. Get over it; I'm more lovable than you.'

HAH! As if. Atobe smirked. 'You – lovable? Sanada Genichirou – oh, no, KUNIMITSU TEZUKA is cuddlier than YOU. Brat.'

'I will swear at you if you call me "brat" once more.' Ryoma said as Karupin nuzzled him.

'Oh, yes, ore-sama doesn't want to risk that. In case your tennis-brain took that seriously, ore-sama was being sarcastic.'

'Mada mada dane.'

'What is with you and that mocking phrase?'

'It knocks you down a peg. I'm perfectly satisfied with it.' Ryoma smirked, getting up. 'I'm going to take a shower.'

He disappeared inside the bathroom.

Atobe smirked evilly. Karupin was suddenly fearful for his master as Atobe went inside the bathroom, pulling off his shirt along the way.

***

The clerk took out a handkerchief and patted around her mouth daintily. She'd just returned from Kawamura Sushi-ya for her shift. The door clinked and two boys entered the shop. Her eyes widened comically. Both were HOT. She blushed suddenly. The older-looking of the two approached her while the white-capped boy (who was mysteriously limping and growling something under his breath) went straight over to the racket-frame section.

'Hello.' His voice was very attractive. Just like the rest of him.

'Good afternoon, sir, how may I help you?' She said, batting her eyelashes once per two words. She hoped the gorgeous boy was single.

Too bad for her, he wasn't single. He wasn't straight, either.

'Oh, ore-sama is just here because of him.' Atobe waved a careless hand toward Ryoma's general direction.

The clerk nodded. 'I see. Is there anything sir would like to buy?'

'No, I have what I want.' He smirked dirtily. The clerk didn't get the implied double meaning (that's why she was smirking back).

'Sanada-san!' Ryoma exclaimed from somewhere. In the (fifteenth) blink of an eye Atobe vanished from the clerk's sight.

'Hey—brat, what are you—' Atobe began, but was interrupted by Sanada replying, 'Good to see you, Echizen.'

Atobe's eyes widened. Sanada hadn't used an honorific after his koibito's name.

'It's been a while.' Ryoma was blushing slightly, and Atobe didn't miss that. Sanada didn't either. Was the stoic vice-captain enjoying it? 'Long time, Atobe-kun.'

'Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Ore-sama ni bigi ni yoi na!'

Be awed at the sight of my prowess...? Why the hell was he using it HERE, of all situations?

Sanada soon found out as Atobe grabbed Ryoma's arm, three-four tennis racket frames and grip tape, and then dragged Ryoma away after giving Sanada a death glare behind a wide smile.

Prowess in dragging people away, he meant.

He quickly paid for the stuff and didn't allow Ryoma to protest (how could he? Ryoma had Atobe's handkerchief in his mouth, and for good measure, his hand was clamped down over his mouth too).

He removed the gag and his hand as soon as they reached a place far away from the shop.

***

'What are they doing here?' Fuji muttered. He had come to the street courts for the ice-cream vendor (he was the only one that sold wasabi-flavoured ice-cream, you see) and then he saw Atobe and Ryoma going into the wilderness that three-fourths surrounded the courts. He bought the ice-cream (lucky he'd brought along his camera) and then made his way over to the two.

***

'ARE YOU PURPOSELY TRYING TO MAKE ORE-SAMA JEALOUS?' Atobe yelled. Ryoma glared at him. 'Who said anything about that?' He replied brattily. 'I was just talking to him. Don't worry your head off everytime you see me talking to someone sexy.'

'So you think Sanada's sexy.'

'Everyone does.'

'Whose boyfriend are you? Whom have you kissed, then slapped, yelled at more than ANYONE else?'

'Why are you so jealous?' Ryoma said. This was fast turning into a horrible argument.

'You flirt with everybody!'

'I could say the same for you. It's almost as if you WANT me to cheat on you so you can get jealous and yell at me.'

'You ARE cheating on ore-sama.'

There was an ominous silence. Then Ryoma pulled his cap low. 'I'm not.'

'Really?' Atobe sneered.

'Yes.' Ryoma said. He was trembling. Atobe froze. Shit.

He pulled his koibito into a bone-crushing hug. 'Sorry. So sorry. Ore-sama likes Sanada too, Ryoma. Please.'

'And you accuse ME.'

'Excuse me...' They heard a voice say. Both turned toward the source.

Sanada was looking at them, a look of faint perplexity on his face. His cap was immaculately placed on his head, much like Ryoma's white one.

'Black Cap!' Ryoma exclaimed, surprised.

'I thought something was wrong between you because of me so I followed you both to straighten it out.'

So he heard everything. Good for them both.

'Um...' Ryoma fidgeted. Atobe fidgeted. They both turned around to leave.

'I've liked you both for a while, too.'

They were immobilized.

Sanada was smiling slightly.

Atobe said immediately, 'Ore-sama forgives you.'

'He didn't say sorry, Monkey King.'

'Ore-sama was saying that to you, you know.'

'Che.' Ryoma scoffed. 'I didn't apologize either.'

Sanada approached them. Funnily enough the Royal Pair were looking like they'd been caught stealing (in Atobe's case) purple shirts and (in Ryoma's case) grape Ponta.

Ryoma was the first one to act. 'Mine.'

'ORE-SAMA'S!' Atobe yelled.

Before they could get into another fight, Sanada said, 'Both.'

Atobe said, 'What are you saying?'

'All three of us.' Sanada explained.

'What are you saying?'

'Mada mada dane.' Ryoma muttered.

'It could work out.' Sanada said.

'Are you sure?' Atobe looked disbelieving. 'Do you want this to work?'

Atobe shrugged. 'Of course.'

'Then shut up, Monkey King.'

***

Fuji did NOT know what he'd missed. He'd only taken about – oh, four hundred pictures of their fight but had left before Sanada had entered the scene.

As he developed the pictures, he wished something.

But it was impossible.

They wouldn't accept two other people.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuji knocked on the door. 'Ore-sama demands you to come in.' a voice came from inside the room. Fuji pushed the door open and looked at the three of them – Sanada, Ryoma, and Atobe. Atobe was holding something like a stack of paper… Fuji smiled. 'Saa… finally got the time to look at my pictures?'

'Ore-sama agrees. He regrets that he was not able to look at the pictures earlier.'

'Yeah, they're completely worth it.' Sanada smiled.

'Shut up, Monkey King, Black Cap, let me sleep.' Ryoma mumbled, turning around in their laps. Atobe and Sanada looked at each other.

'Ouch!' A cry came from the floor. 'Why the hell did you guys push me down?' Ryoma demanded, nursing his right hand. 'What if I'd broken my right hand? What about TENNIS?'

'Oh,' Sanada looked concerned. Atobe rolled his eyes. 'Wouldn't matter, Gen. The brat's a southpaw.'

Sanada looked betrayed. Ryoma shrugged.

Fuji laughed as Ryoma came over to him. He comfortably lifted him up and deposited him on the bed. 'Where are Sei and Mitsu?' Atobe asked.

'I don't know. I think they're having a match.'

'Tennis freaks.' Ryoma said.

'Look who's talking, ahn.' Atobe sniggered.

The photo they were all looking at was Fuji, Tezuka, Sanada and Atobe grinning at the camera (well, not Tezuka and Sanada) while Ryoma looked pissed (everyone was crushing him so they'd get in the photo – he was in the middle).

* * *

**Enter Fuji and Tezuka: Memory #4**

Sanada took a deep breath. 'Hey – Ryoma.' He mumbled in the direction of the bathroom. There was no reply.

'Keigo?' He tried again.

'What is it? Ore-sama is sleepy, he needs his sleep.' Atobe mumbled from beside him. Sanada sighed mentally in relief. Both his koibito had fallen asleep; leaning on both his shoulders, and thing was he needed to get a shower. Badly. They'd all come from a match (Sanada versus Atobe/Ryoma; guess who lost – that's right, Ato/Ryo because they were too busy calling each other names while Sanada kept serving and getting aces) and then the aforementioned thing had happened.

They were in Atobe's mansion in his bedroom. Fifteen wardrobes and they took up barely one-twelfth of the room. A bed suitable for six people (A/N: Wink, wink) was smack bang in the middle. There were four king-size couches surrounding the bed, touching the walls. And yeah, everything was a shade of purple.

Atobe shifted himself onto Sanada's lap – Sanada did all he could to keep himself from thinking dirty thoughts – kendo-kendo-kendo-kendo-kendo-tennis-tennis-tennis-tennis-tennis – and got relieved when Ryoma exited the bathroom and pushed Atobe off.

'Brat.' Atobe glared, and then kissed him passionately.

'Hypocrite.'

'Sanada, say something.'

'He's not our dad.'

'Yes, he's ore-tachi's boyfriend.'

'It would be better if you included me while you were talking about me.' Sanada pointed out.

'Mada mada dane.' Ryoma replied.

There was a knock at the door. 'Come in, peasant.'

'Sir, there is a cluster of the white-blue t-shirt wearing tennis players who are begging for their super-rookie.'

'Tell them he's not here.'

'O-CHIBI!'

'How the f—' Atobe started yelling but was ambushed by the Seigaku regulars as they bombarded Atobe's room.

Ryoma jumped a nonplussed Sanada as a jealous Eiji tried to pry him off, tugging around his midsection. Oishi was trying to pry Eiji off Ryoma (too bad Eiji didn't have a tail; that would've worked like a miracle). Momo and Kaidoh were pummeling each other while fighting over who got to watch the 15x30 inch plasma TV.

Kawamura was embarrassedly staring at the chaos in Atobe's room while the owner just gaped on, shellshocked. Both were at the entrance. Inui was glancing at Ryoma and writing something. Fuji and Tezuka looked like his cronies on either side.

'STOP THIS UTTER RUCKUS YOU HORDE OF BLOODY IMBECILES!'

Everything came to a standstill. Eiji burst into tears, clinging to Oishi. He pouted, stuck his tongue out at a damn furious Atobe. Ryoma hid his smug grin. 'Mada mada dane.'

Tezuka looked down at Ryoma, extending a hand. 'You'd better get to practice and run thirty laps.'

'Why, buchou?'

No one could miss the sexy way in which he always said that. Atobe's mouth fell open while Sanada looked (more than) a bit jealous.

Tezuka faltered. Fuji thought it appropriate to point out. 'Tezuka, something the matter?' Fuji asked politely.

'Of course not, Sy—Fuji, you should know that. Yudan sezu ni ikou.'

'_Buchou,_ can I not do the thirty laps?'

'Okay.'

Momoshiro yelled, 'You excuse him and not us!!!!!!'

Atobe said, 'That's because he likes Ryoma. Isn't that right, _Kunimitsu?'_

Fuji's eyes opened. 'What did you say, Atobe? Did you just call my boyfriend by his first name?'

'We used to date each other after all, you know, and he liked Ryoma. So we broke up. Then he started dating you. I wonder why he never asked Echizen out.'

'He was too young.' Whoa, Tezuka wasn't even denying anything. 'He's still too young.'

A muttered 'Che' came from a very pissed off Ryoma. 'Mr. Uptight Traditional.'

'Don't call Kunimitsu that!' Atobe yelled.

Fuji went up to Echizen. 'Get up, Ryoma.'

'Not going anywhere.' Ryoma said. Brat.

'That's right.' Atobe stood at the entrance. Fuji turned his blue gaze onto Atobe. But Atobe had his own blue gaze to return. Fuji started walking toward Keigo. 'Kei-kun…' He whispered. Keigo looked stunned. 'Please…' He begged.

Keigo tried hard not to kiss Fuji then and there. Why was he so sexy? 'No.'

Then Fuji and Tezuka both persuaded Atobe and Ryoma respectively… in a very _physical_ manner.

They kissed them. Simultaneously.

And they both kissed back, cheating idiots that they were. Sanada pried Ryoma off. 'That's my boyfriend you're kissing.'

Fuji called, 'We know you want us too, so it's okay if you don't protest.' Atobe pulled him closer.

'ORGY ALERT!' Eiji screamed and ran out of the door, pulling Oishi with him. Kawamura, Momo, Kaidoh ran out, before Kaidoh got the common sense to pull Inui out too.

***

'We need to talk.' Mr. Ponta.

'Ore-sama never knew. That was sarcasm, for your information.'

'Shut up, Atobe.'

'Saa… do you always fight this much?'

'Don't let your guard down… at least not around these people anyway.'

'You really like us?' Sanada enquired.

'Of course. You know Tezuka and Keigo were once lovers, and Ryoma had dated me before.'

'It's hard to let go of feelings.'

'Who knew you both were such sluts?' Ryoma said. Tezuka fixed him with a glare. 'You're just as much of a slut as I am.'

'Then I'm the biggest slut in the world, _buchou_.'

'Stop fighting, brat!'

'Stop telling me what to do, Monkey King!'

***

Obviously they formed the One True Five-some. Sanada was pissed because he was the only one who hadn't dated one of them before. Ugh.

They were all in Sanada's kendo dojo (Fuji had this _great_ idea {mmm, yes...} but Sanada refused after they got there) and Ryoma was lying on the tatami floor – 'Let's seduce Yukimura.'

Sanada choked. He'd been showing some moves to Tezuka and Fuji while Atobe was manicuring himself. He looked up and said, 'Hmm, good idea.'

'He's my captain –'

'Only an idiot would not notice the way he looks at you, Gen.' Fuji said.

'You are calling me an idiot?'

'No, no.'

'Yeah, so let's seduce Yukimura.'

'Okay.' Tezuka agreed.

Sanada choked even more.

***************

**School starts for me so I think later chapters will be more irregular… maybe one chapter a month or a couple weeks or something like that. Please forgive me.**

**I hope you review!**

**Oh, and I also hope you don't mind the from-now-on irregular updates....... although only one more chapter is left... (sorry, thfourteenth I told you seven but it's actually one *blush*)**

**Hope you enjoyed. =D**


	5. The End

A few whispers sounded from outside the door and there were a few breathy moans. Fuji got up and went over to the door, pulling it open.

Yukimura was making out passionately with Tezuka sans spectacles. If they went farther, it would definitely be Tezuka as the uke.

Yukimura stopped and the two captains turned to look at the reactions.

Ryoma was staring at something behind them. Seiichi saw it was Karupin. He rolled his eyes. Atobe was drooling and holding a purple handkerchief. Sanada looked dazed (although it might have been just due to his falling off the bed at the sight). The person closest to them, Fuji, clearly was staring at them both, in a … perverted … sort of way.

'What is that...?' Yukimura leant down (Tezuka was too busy searching his pockets for his glasses) and was about to do what he'd done to Tezuka to Fuji when he completed the sentence – 'In your hand, Keigo?'

Fuji looked heartbroken while Tezuka smirked slightly at him. Yukimura passed them and went over to Keigo, grabbing the photos from him. 'Oh, look at this picture. Ryoma!' He said, kissing the brat on his cheek. 'You're so cute in this picture!'

Ryoma turned to look. Sanada was gazing at the back of his captain's head. Ryoma said, 'I'm not in this picture at all, Sei.'

'I meant the picture of you staring at Karupin while Kunimitsu and I made out just for you.'

'Che. Only you'd find that cute.'

Tezuka looked at Fuji, then grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed. Sanada collapsed on top of Atobe.

'Ore-sama demands for the pictures.'

'Yeah – have them.' Yukimura handed them over. Atobe looked at the picture. 'Genichirou, you're blushing in this picture.' Ryoma said, smirking. Sanada swiped the photo from Atobe.

Yukimura and Sanada were kissing in this picture, and crushing a furious Ryoma between them.

Keigo and Fuji were laughing their asses off at Ryoma just beside them, so it meant that Tezuka had taken this picture.

'Wow, buchou, you really have good photography skills.' Fuji commented.

* * *

**Mission – Seduce Yukimura: Memory #5 [THE END]**

'I don't think it's a good idea.' Sanada said. The others didn't reply; too busy staring at his body as he practiced kendo.

Sanada halted. 'Are you listening?'

'Yes, yes, definitely.' Atobe waved the question aside. 'Go on with your kendo.'

Sanada didn't. 'Ryoma, what did I just say?'

'... You love Karupin…'

'Wrong. Syuusuke, what did I say?' Sanada asked. Fuji looked blank. 'Mada mada dane.' He finally said. Ryoma burst into laughter. Sanada shook his head and turned to Tezuka. 'Mitsu.'

'You said that—' Tezuka began confidently. Sanada was hopeful. Tezuka finished, '—you should never let your guard down in kendo.'

Ryoma clung to Tezuka, still laughing his head off. Tezuka shook with Ryoma's laughter.

'You guys are pathetic.' Sanada concluded.

'You said you don't think it's a good idea.' Atobe snapped. 'Now will you start practicing again?'

'Yes, thank you, Keigo. Yukimura is a sadist, and I know because I spend all my time with him in school. He is a sadist whose powers are exponentially… … powerful.'

Tezuka and Ryoma looked at him, and then pointed to Fuji, who raised a hand in acknowledgement.

'So the brat, Syuusuke and ore-sama will give you, Gen, tips on how to seduce Yukimura.'

Ryoma was positively crying with laughter. Atobe looked, pissed, at the brat. 'What is it, imbecile? Something tickle your funny bone?'

'Sanada ... .. ahh, Sanada _seducing _YUKIMURA, ahahahahhh!' Ryoma was actually acting his age this time.

Sanada glared at the boy.

The prodigy's screams of laughter soon turned into screams of… … … something else, and didn't mute until EVERYONE had their way with him.

***

Yukimura woke up. It was going to be a GREAT day. He had made up three plans to torture Sanada, Kirihara and Marui, and was going to carry them all out this day.

Everything was well and good in Rikkai today. He couldn't wait for tennis practice.

Sanada approached him after tennis practice. 'Buchou.'

'Yes, fukubuchou.'

'I have a doubt in this problem, could you help?'

Yukimura looked the problem over. 'You calling me for help with Math is like Tezuka-kun calling for tennis tips.' He chuckled. Sanada glowered. 'Kunimitsu would never do that.'

'Ah, your boyfriend?'

'Yes, one of four.'

Yukimura choked.

'So help me out.' Sanada sat _right _next to him, leg-to-leg, shoulder-to-shoulder. And Yukimura couldn't do anything, zoning out because of the sexy pine smell coming from the kendo master.

'Seiichi?'

'Yeah?' Yukimura noticed the first-name address. 'Help me?' Sanada repeated.

'Oh – oh, yeah, sure.' He smiled friendlily, and Sanada grinned back. Yukimura's heart skipped a beat. He'd known Genichirou since three years, and never in the 1100 days approx. had he seen Sanada _smile._

Sanada took his cap off. 'Oh, it's sooo hot in here.' He shook his head to release his hair from the hat-head condition.

'Sanada? Are you okay?' _Sanada? Do you really have four boyfriends?_

'Yes, yes of course. Do you doubt me?'

'Do you have a fever?' _Do you cheat on each with the other?_

'No, no of course not. We're together in this.'

'Really…' A black aura surrounded Yukimura. Sanada didn't move. If possible, he moved closer.

Yukimura was inwardly flustered. He couldn't believe Sanada had FOUR koibitos and he knew he'd have to deal with them before he got to his Genichirou.

'Let me show you my kendo skills.'

'Fine.' They both got up and left the school.

***

Yukimura was completely in Sanada-land. How could he move like THAT?!

He sat on the edge and just watched him practice. Soooooooooo flexible……. …. …..

Due to the way that Sanada looked at him, he must have moaned. Crap.

'Yes?'

'Nothing.' Sanada resumed.

Damn it, he was a freaking CAPTAIN! Why was he so … fangirling about his vice-captain right now?

His head snapped up. Someone had moaned.

NOT HIM, definitely.

There were a few more pants as Sanada kept moving, and he thought he heard a cry too. Where was it coming from?

There was a short scuffle-like sound. Sanada paused. 'Shit.' He swore.

A part of the wall Yukimura had been sitting against collapsed and in came four boys, flushed and panting. Not to mention one of them (the shortest) was half-naked.

Oh, man, these were tennis players! Yukimura recognized them all. They were Atobe Keigo from Hyotei, Echizen Ryoma, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Fuji Syuusuke from Seigaku!

'What—' Yukimura began and then, 'Sanada, are these your four boyfriends?'

'Yes, captain.' Sanada sighed, holding his head in his hands.

'Gen was seducing you.' Ryoma began.

'And apparently we spoilt it all.' Atobe completed.

'Mr. Sadist, please go out with all of us.' Fuji pleaded.

'Please.' The stoic Tezuka said.

'Uh…' Yukimura said, unsure. 'But I only want Sanada…'

'WE TOLD YOU!' The four yelled at Sanada, who looked away.

'But we're not going to break up with him just cause of you.' Ryoma drawled. 'So you accept it like a buy-one-get-four-free kind of thing.'

'I am not a shopping item.'

'We four aren't free things either.' Atobe snapped.

Yukimura laughed. 'I'll give it a try. Make me love you guys, then.'

'The Child of God just gave us a challenge. Yudan sezu ni ikou.' Tezuka muttered.

* * *

'Seiichi fell in love the moment we dragged him into bed.'

'So all's well that ends well.'

Ryoma gave a breathy moan. 'Please…'

He'd fallen asleep and was having a wet dream. 'WHOA!' Yukimura said, falling on top of the brat. 'Come on, you don't need to say please!' He pulled the t-shirt off.

The maids knew they were not supposed to enter.

* * *

_**THE END. Owari.**_

**A very happy day for all of you who read and review!**

**Cookies and cream and everything you want, blah blah blah, please just review!**

**This story is dedicated to EVERYONE who reviewed. Thank you, love you.**


End file.
